


Confession Plan™

by Alchmellia



Category: Free!
Genre: Cliche, Confessions, Dense Kirishima Ikuya, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Might be OOC, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Minor Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchmellia/pseuds/Alchmellia
Summary: Hiyori tries to get his feelings through to Ikuya (who is dense as a rock). Thus, he begin the Ikuya Confession Plan™, and, as its name states, is to confess to his long time crush. With the help of Ikuya's friends, (mostly Kisumi) they all have some sort of shoujo cliches. But luck wasn't on his side, and most of them go wrong, in a good way.





	1. Day One - Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I'm sorry if it's really OOC! But when I saw Ikuya, I really liked him, and I thought he is exactly like a shoujo protagonist, so I wrote this. Also, sorry for any and all typos! They wont succeed at first, but don't worry! They'll actually be able to confess in the end!! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

Hiyori was seriously reconsidering his life choices now. Maybe if his personality was any better, he wouldn’t be sporting the biggest crush on his best friend. Ikuya was just, ugh, so cute! Oh god, he hated how his own thoughts sounded. But… Ikuya was small, cute, and beautiful! He just couldn’t to help it! Even now, as Ikuya slowly ate his pistachio cream cake in this small cafe. In fact, the way he savored every bite like it was heaven made him look absolutely adorable! The more he looked at his friend, the sappier his thoughts became.

He’s been holding in his feelings since they met in again in America, maybe even back when they met in the Iwatobi pool way back then. Ikuya was the only one to reach out to him, to care for him, to give him attention. At first, he thought it was just because of those facts that he cared about him, but as time went on, the more time he spent with Ikuya, he kept falling more and more for the teal haired boy.

Soon, he’d just end up screaming out his feelings.

But that wouldn’t be ideal. He wanted it to be a nice moment to reminisce in the future, and he also didn’t want their friendship to end. His feelings have always seemed to be one sided; Ikuya didn’t even recognize 90% of his advances or date proposals. How could he get through to his best friend?

After their cafe date (Ikuya would’ve said they just hung out), they went their separate ways, despite living in apartments next to each other. Hiyori really needed to clear his head. Any more time with Ikuya, and he would burst.

He decided to call Kisumi. The first time they met, he was invited to play basketball with the other. He had taken up that offer once or twice, only because Ikuya was busy with his brother, who came over every few months. He and Kisumi hung out every time they all met in Asahi’s sister’s cafe. In fact, Ikuya went with them so much, he finally started getting close to them himself.

Recently, Asahi and Kisumi started dating. He could only assume Kisumi would have the relationship advice he needed to progress with Ikuya. 

“Hewwo!~~ What’s up Hiyo-chan!” a cheery voice came out his phone.

“Hey, Kisumi, I kinda need help,” he answered, getting straight to the point.

“Help with what exactly?” Kisumi’s voice changed from playful to serious in an instant, knowing Hiyori never asked for help unless it was drastic.

“W-well it kinda has to do with Ikuya…” his voice got quieter the further he got through the sentence.

“OH MY GOD!! FINALLY!!” the other voice nearly shattered his ears, his scream was so loud. “Okay, meet me at Asahi’s sister’s cafe, we hafta do this seriously.”

Before Hiyori could even answer, the other said there was no backing out and hung up. He got to the cafe quickly, hoping he would be able to get the help he was searching for.

As soon as the door opened, a scream was heard in the entire store. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaH!! Iku-chan is finally going to be married!”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, that’s not going to happen for another while,” another familiar voice was heard.

There they were. All of Ikuya’s friends. The ones talking were Kisumi and Makoto, the words they spoke made him blush a little. The thoughts of Ikuya getting married to him, Ikuya in a wedding dress… No! Definitely not the time for that! He had to ask Ikuya out first, god damn it!

As he shook himself out of his thoughts, the others all went silent, staring at him.

“U-um hey,” he tried to greet coolly. 

“Hey hey Hiyo-chan! I got them all to help you! We were all able to date our crushes, after all,” Kisumi greets, making Asahi and Makoto blush.

Ah. So Makoto and Haru are finally dating too. I guess the only one left was him and Ikuya.

“Waah, thank god Ikuya’s finally gonna date someone, I was starting to think he’d never get around to it.” Asahi spoke up.

“Yeah, you’re good for him. He seems happier now,” Haru added his input.

“Wait, guys, I think you are all ahead of yourselves. I need help asking Ikuya out.” Hiyori blurted, talking faster than usual, blush starting to appear all over his face.

“HAaaah?!” they all yelled out in shock.

“We all thought you were dating!!” Kisumi yelled out.

“SHHH!! Asahi’s sister tried to silence them.

They were all taken aback, and their group stayed in silence for a few minutes. Only after, Haru finally broke the silence. 

“So, how are you going to do it?” he deadpanned, seemingly uninterested. 

“Well, the thing is… I haven’t really decided yet.” He decided it was better to tell the truth, mostly because he didn’t know what would truly be perfect.

The group chatted for what seemed to be hours. In truth, it was. Kisumi gave him the most advice, very… romantic ideas, where he could build up a mood, then ask Ikuya out. Just the thought of them made him blush at the thought. After their long discussion, they decided to make a group chat, specifically to help him, but, it was more like to tease him. 

_ HiyoIku Date Support _

_ Hiyori [16:00]: Hey guys, why is this called hiyoiku date support? _

_ Kisumi [16:01]: Thats because its a fusion of your names!!~ _

_ Kisumi [16:02]: Sooooooooooo which of my brilliantly thought out plans will you try? _

Ugh. this was going to be the end of him. So many scenarios were presented. At this point, he was certain he had enough to imagine a shoujo between him and Ikuya. He supposed the easiest to do would be the kabedon right? If he chickens out, he can always 

_ Asahi [16:15]: I swear u better not chicken out _

_ Kisumi [16:16]: dont u think its romantiiiiiic? Hiyo-chan spending this much time thinking abut iku-chan??????????? _

_ Asahi [16:18]: mmmmm I guess we both did that b4 _

_ Kisumi [16:20]: everyone goes through that! pining is an important part of romance! _

_ Kisumi [16:21]: didnt haru-chan and mako-chan do the saame thing? _

_ Makoto [16:22]: well yes… _

_ Haru [16:23]: this isnt abt us, its abt hiyori _

_ Kisumi [16:24]: oooooh the boyfriend saves the day~~~ _

_ Kisumi [16:25]: hiyori dont think u got out of this bcuz I havent forgot _

_ Hiyori [16:26]: ugh fine _

_ Hiyori [16:27]: the kabedon seems the easiest… _

_ Asahi [16:28]: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw you going for that one hunh? _

_ Hiyori [16:29]: what’s that supposed to mean?! _

_ Makoto [16:30]: dont worry about it, everyone here just really likes to tease you _

_ Makoto [16:31]: anyways, good luck! _

_ Kisumi [16:32]: are you doing it tomorrow? _

_ Asahi [16:33]: thank god its still summer _

_ Makoto [16:34]: really makes it easy to make plans right _

_ Haru [16:35]: makes it possible to swim in the ocean _

_ Kisumi [16:36]: of course that's what you think about... _

The group chatted on through the night. Hiyori had to silence his phone to stop going through their texts on how they thought his confession scene would go. The descriptions were so clear they made him blush. Actually, through the thin walls of his apartment, he could hear Ikuya pacing in his room. He could even faintly hear him mumbling to himself, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Day Two - Kabedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori tries to confess with a kabedon to set the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialogue in this one. Once again, sorry for typos. I also hope I wrote the actual Kabedon properly! Also I hope the POV switches weren't too confusing! (honestly I hope the story isn't too confusing)

Hiyori woke up from loud thud from Ikuya’s room. A soft “tch” was heard shortly after. After getting ready for the day, he knocked on his friend’s door, just to make sure he was okay. 

As Ikuya opened the door, he said: “o-oh, h-hey Hiyori, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine, but I just wanted to make sure you’re alright… Can I come in?” 

“I’m fine, I just dropped something… S-sorry though, my room’s kinda a mess right now…”

“Oh, well that’s fine! Hey, so wanna come over tonight? I’ll make dinner!” Hiyori answered, actually slightly confused, since Ikuya never really left his room unclean, nor has he ever stopped him from entering. He also seemed to be stuttering more.

“O-oh! Well I guess I can do that, sorry about right now though, I kinda have to get ready to go right now… So, I guess, see you later…”

“Yeah, see you!” He smiled and went back to his flat. 

The thoughts were flooding his mind as soon as he walked through his own door. Why was Ikuya stuttering? Was he trying to hide something? If so, then what? He hoped Ikuya wasn’t doing something dangerous. He always worried about his friend, especially after America, where he almost drowned for the second time. Maybe he was just being overprotective. Maybe he could ask Natsuya to see if he knew…

…

“Hey what’s up Hiyori!!” he heard the lively voice through the receiver.

“Hey, Natsuya-san. I just wanted to ask if you knew what Ikuya was up to today?”

“Hmm… Well we are going to meet up soon actually! Why would you want to know?”

“Well, no particular reason, it’s just that he seemed really busy today. I just wanted to make sure he would be free tonight.”

“OOOOOoh~~ did you want to ask my dear younger brother on a date?”

“W-well…”

“HMmmmmmmmm?????” Natsuya teased.

“Y-yes……….” his voice cracked.

“Well good luck! He’s pretty hard to get through to, but you’ll be fine! Welp! I’m off to see my cute brother!~” he teased again.

…

At the train station…

“Hey Ikuya!” Natsuya waved to his teal haired brother.

“You’re late again,” he answered, expecting it already.

“Sorry! I had a really important phone call on my way here!”

“Was it Nao?” Ikuya asked, teasing. In fact, after they made up again, Ikuya has been teasing him extensively about his purple-haired boyfriend. 

“Um, Yes!” he didn’t want to expose Hiyori, so lied to his brother. 

“It’s fine then, anyways, let’s go.” 

Ikuya started walking quickly.

“Hey! Wait up!” Natsuya ran up to walk next to Ikuya. “Anyways, what did you want to get? You just said you needed advice and to meet today!”

“Oh, well, I wanted help to get clothes that looked cool…” he answered trailing off…

“Hmm, but why does my dear younger brother want to dress up? Hmmm… Does he want to impress someone perhaps?” he said with a smirk.

“Yes…” Ikuya’s answer was barely audible, but they’ve been brothers forever, so Natsuya could easily pick it up.

“Awww! You’re so cute!” he said, ruffling Ikuya’s hair.

“Dont call me that! B-baka!” He said, blushing.

“Haha, still as tsundere as ever!”

“I’m calling Nao,” he threatened.

“Yeah, so he can tease you too?” he said, smug.

“Ugh. Fine. You win.”

They shopped until the afternoon, until Natsuya said he had a movie date with Nao. Ikuya now had a few sets of “cool” clothes. He was prepared. He would dress up nicely and hope Hiyori would praise his looks. Ikuya was scared to try to confess the fact that he liked his best friend, that always tried to help him. He didn’t want to lose Hiyori. After their fight in the park, he realized Hiyori’s importance to him. If confessing was too hard, then if he got complimented, then maybe that would be an indicator that Hiyori liked his looks at least. Right?! He was panicking. This would be a test to see if he could confess. He will do it. Tonight, he will get complimented by his crush. Wait tonight?! Wasn’t that too early? No. It’ll be fine, if anything, he could just return to his own apartment if something happened. His thoughts screamed until he arrived home.

…

A few hours later… (as Ikuya chose which of his outfits he would wear)

*Knock knock* “Oh! Hey Ikuya! Here already?” Hiyori said, smiling instantly after he opened the door.

“O-oh, sorry, am I too early? I can come later…” he apologized, but he wanted to see Hiyori as soon as he could.

“No! It’s fine! Also did you get new clothes?” he realized he had never seen Ikuya with ripped jeans before.

“Yeah, a while ago,” although he lied, his black ripped jeans, dark grey button up shirt and dark teal checkered shirt around his waist, along with his black sweater he was actually wearing, were all bought earlier this morning, since Natsuya said they made him look especially good.

“It’s nice, you look really cool. Here, come in,” he invited his friend in.

_ Ikuya mission 1, clear. _

…

The food was perfect. Hiyori even had a pistachio cream cake in the fridge once they finished their meal. Ikuya was cute, as always, but it did strange things to him, seeing his friend in such trendy clothes. His style was never really anything like this, so it made his heart skip a few beats. If only he dressed up specifically to impress him. Maybe it was? Because, it was only him and Ikuya right now. But he can’t have false hope! That would destroy him if he got rejected! Focus. The Kabedon. Right.

Not even 5 minutes after, Ikuya got up to use the bathroom, and as he walked through the hallway, to get back to the table, he grasped Ikuya’s hands and pinned him to the wall. Ikuya’s face was so close to his own. It was so red, and he was so adorable!

“H-Hiyori?” Ikuya whispered, and even the tips of his ears were red by now.

“Yes?~” his voice was one he never used to talk to Ikuya before, serious, almost predatory.

“W-what a-are y-you doing?” his crush was stuttering so badly, he was so cute!

“Nothing~~ Hey Ikuya, you know what?” he was ready. He would confess.

“W-what?” his friend’s legs were shaking, Ikuya leaned forwards.

“I-Ikuya? Are you okay?” and like that, the spell was broken, he couldn’t ask him out like this, and it didn’t matter right now! Ikuya was in distress!

Ikuya passed out on his shoulder, his soft breathing could be felt through his shirt. Regardless of that, his crush was no longer conscious, and he didn’t want to take advantage of his situation. So he took his (hopefully, soon to be) boyfriend by his legs and torso, in a princess carry, and brought him to his bed, despite Ikuya’s apartment being litterally right next to his.

As he tucked his friend in his bed, he got in next to him, and held him close. Falling asleep only seconds after feeling his crush’s warmth so close. 

  
  



End file.
